Coffeehouse Love
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: For literary licence's oneshot contest. AxelxDemyx YAOI!


**Coffeehouse Love**

Demyx Mizu woke up this morning feeling strange.

He felt… happy. His heart was light and hopeful. He pondered this feeling as he prepared for work. Looking in the mirror, he used gel to adjust his unique sandy blonde mullet/Mohawk. Outside his window, he saw snow, and lots of it. He smiled. Maybe this was why he felt happy. He loved snow. It was like water, which he loved as well.

He dressed in his work uniform, black pants with a blue polo shirt. Over that, he wore his lucky blue jacket. He pulled on black boots and walked outside. Looking up at the sky and smiling, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket and walked the three blocks to Café Aerith, where he worked.

He walked inside and inhaled the warm, familiar scent of coffee beans and whipped cream. Walking into the back room, he shed his jacket and traded it for his apron. It was maroon with the café logo on it. Not the most unique of uniforms, but it got him 8 bucks an hour, so he wouldn't complain. Yet.

"Oy! Dem!" a high-pitched voice called him. "C'mon out already! I need some help up here!"

"Coming Larx!" he screamed back. Checking his hair again to make sure it was absolutely perfect, he walked out again. That was when he spotted…

Him.

Roughly 6 foot 4 inches of pure sexiness, with his spiky red hair and green eyes that just look through you. Tall, pale, and charming, he was…

Dare he think it?

Perfect.

Axel.

He had been coming to the café every morning at about the same time, ordering the same thing. Demyx thought that he only did it to talk to him, because he always waited until Demyx started his shift before ordering.

"Come back to Earth and take his order, genius." Larxene smirked, elbowing him in the side to bring him out of his daydreaming state. Demyx gave her a questioning look. "Go!" she said, pushing him to the cashier.

"Good Morning, sir. Welcome to Café Aerith, can I take your order?" he asked, smiling.

"C'mon, Dem. No formalities. You know what I want." Axel leaned on the counter, smirking.

It took all of Demyx's self-control not to leap over the counter and kiss Axel right then and there. He blushed lightly and pushed in the buttons for his usual. Axel wordlessly paid for it and smiled at Demyx. Demyx nervously smiled back, turning around to make his order.

"Larx, what do I do??? I can't keep this in anymore…" he whined, mixing the coffee.

"Well, if you're asking me," Larxene smiled wickedly. "I think you should just tell him how you feel. In the back room." A million perverted thoughts of hot mansex ran through her mind.

"Oh, I wish." Demyx gazed at Axel, who was staring into space. "I wonder what he's thinking about…" he wondered out loud.

"Must I do everything myself around here?!" Larxene put her hands on her hips and sighed exasperatedly. She walked over to Axel, jumping over the counter.

"You." She said, pointing.

"Yes?" he asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"You come in every day at the same time, just to see Demyx. Do you like him?" she asked bluntly.

For the first time in his life, Axel was at a loss for words.

"Uh- Um- Yeah, actually." He said, looking over at Demyx, who was pretending not to notice.

"Good. Follow me." She said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the back room. Locking him in, she walked back to Demyx.

"What did you do?!" he asked, his fists clenched in his hair.

"Set up the perfect moment for you to tell Axel how you feel!" she said, grabbing Demyx the same way she did Axel and locked them both in.

"Larx! Let me out! Hey!" he called, banging against the door.

"It's no use." Axel said, lying down with his head behind his head on the used couch against the wall. He looked so hot like that. You could even see his abs peeking out from under his shirt. "She's a scary girl, that Larxene. She won't let us out until we do what we have to do." He smirked, kicking off his shoes.

Demyx lost all self-control. He was just too hot! He leaped onto Axel's slender hips, straddling him. He swooped down and kissed him, full on the mouth. Axel's tongue found entrance into his mouth, muffling a moan. Axel was so dominant, it was sexy. They released to catch their breath. Green eyes gazed lovingly into blue-green. Axel rolled them over, earning the spot of dominance.

"Y'know, I like you, Demmy. And you know what I want." He smirked, stripping the blonde. Demyx did the same to the red head, kissing him all the while. With both of them fully naked, Demyx took control. He flipped them over, preparing to begin. He kissed along his jaw line and down into his neck, leaving red marks. Axel moaned throatily, and Demyx almost swooned. This moment was better than he could ever have imagined. He played with Axel's nipples until they were hard. Axel's body couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Demyx's waist and lined his hips with his own.

"Just- go." He groaned, his member fully erect. Demyx smiled naughtily and reached for the handkerchief he always kept in his pants pocket, which had dropped to the floor. Axel gave him a confused look while he tied it firmly over his mouth.

"So no one will hear us." He smiled, kissing Axel's forehead. He spread Axel's legs out as far as they would go, and thrust himself in.

"DEMYX!" Axel groaned, muffled by the handkerchief. Demyx was hard and fast. A tear trickled from his eye, his back arched. Demyx nipped Axel's earlobe and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to soothe the pain as he went in deeper and deeper with every second. Sweat was dripping off both of them, the room was so hot. Axel wasn't sure if he would be able to walk after this was all over.

"Axel, I'm going to end this soon…" he said, trying to speed up. Axel grabbed his hips, helping him go in further. "I'm gonna cum…" he moaned, cupping his face. Axel felt the warm liquid burst inside him. It felt like absolute bliss. Demyx untied the handkerchief with the last of his strength and collapsed on Axel's warm chest.

"I love you, Demmy." Axel smiled at his lover, panting slightly.

"I- I love you too, Axel." Demyx returned the smile, leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:** Ta daa!!! This is for –literary license- oneshot contest. It's slightly OOC, and I know its not my best lemon. Personally, I've never done Akudem. This isn't my best. –frown- My best? I'd have to say is the Cleon one in A Trip Up North. But I'll stop now. REVIEW!!!


End file.
